


He's so hot

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(reader) is  a regular person living on destiny island with her friends Riku, Sora and Kairi. Unlike them she's never been to any other world, But that's all about to change when Riku takes them out to twilight town and they gets kidnapped by the mysterious Axel who a ex member of organization 13 with a lot of secrets. as they go on adventures to all the different worlds they get closer to each other will thinks heat up or is everything  (name) ever known about to crash and burn.<br/>( I own nothing  all fanfiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An adventure begins

I was sitting in class, or school; whatever you may call it. Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear these three friends talking 

"But we have to go help King Mickey" the smallest boy Sora said.

"We'll get around to it" the oldest boy Riku said.

Then the girl Kairi started talking "All I know is if you two decide to leave again I'm coming with."

Those three are always getting into something For the longest the two boys were gone. They always talk about their "adventures" saying they been to other worlds. saying there are other worlds out there that are bigger then ours. I believe them I mean what If were not alone and theirs a bigger place out there, how I would love go there.

"(name) do you get any of this?" Kairi asked about the schoolwork me waking me up from my random daydream.

"um...No I actually don't" I told her. She looked disappointed.

"I mean we can work together and figure it out" I told not wanting her to get upset then she smiled. 

I swear this girl was always so happy. what was her deal? Then Riku came by +Hey (nickname)" 

"Oh hey kuku" I've always called him that, we've been close for as long as I remember I know he was missing for a while and I was sad because he was one of the only friends I had but since he's been back it's not like when we were younger it's almost like he just grow up and doesn't have time for friends outside of his two main friends Sora and Kairi. 

"How about we all get out of here" Riku suggested I'm for it I don't even know where we would go but I'm so ready to get out of class right now I jump up and said "Lets go" Sora and Kairi look up at me and Riku and told us to go ahead they had some stuff to talk about and Riku just took my hand and I followed him out.

"I think those to like each other" I pointed out to Riku 

"Yeah, everyone knows it, they just won't admit it to each other, Sora has no game." he said laughing. tI was good to her him laughing again.

"I missed you Riku It's been so dull since you've been gone." I said thinking about itI has just been so dull without him.

He stops walking and turns to look at me "I've actually missed you to (nickname)."

"Where were you anyway" I asked him. 

"I've told you other worlds there so many out there way more then just here." He said smiling to himself like he was thinking about something.

"I'd love to see them someday." I said dreamily 

Riku lend against the wall "What about today?" he asked me.

"What do you mean today like now?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he says back.

"But how? I asked 

Then the next thing I know My friend from I don't know when moved his hand up and a black mist thingy was there and he held his hand out for me to take it.

"Wait what? What is that? Where does it go who did you do that Riku?" I asked him this was crazy.

"Don't ask questions I'll explain everything I promise but lets just go you and me" He said still smiling like the adorable guy he was.

I know i'm going to regret this, but it's different but I have no idea what's really going on. but I take his hand and we go into the darkness.


	2. Into darkness

What O'm sure was few seconds later I found myself on a street that was much different from the street on destiny island. Wherever we were though it felt like an ally next to a busy street. I held on to Riku tighter I didn't even realize I had him rapped in my arms but I was still to scared to let go. 

''Where are we riku?'' I asked him still trying to make sense of everything.

"We're in twilight town.'' 

"Oh.." I said calmly the it hit me "What? ..Twilight town...Where is that?" 

"It's going to be alright" Riku said laughing while he moved away but not letting go of my hand. " let me show you around." Pulling me we made our way though what seemed like tunnels 

"You're going to love it (Name)." Riku said running that's when the sun hit my eyes and we were out the tunnels building were everywhere; it was like something out of a book. There was never anything like this back on the islands. "Wow...It's so different.....It's amazing." because it truly was like nothing I've ever seen before tall short buildings people walking and talking, small shops open everywhere. Children skating around, a train moving around it was so much to take in, and it all was so beautiful. 

"And this isn't even the best part" Riku said in my ear puling me to continue to follow him.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him. I was still in awe of everything around me. "you'll see." was all he responded with .

After what felt like forever Riku and I were on this tall clock building sitting way above the whole town sitting eating ice cream looking out to what I might say was the best view in the world... and of course it was sea salt everyones favorite.

I looked at Riku who had stop eating his ice cream and was just looking at the town. It was really nice to be with him again. "You know I've always liked you know." He said out the blue.

Wait what? It felt like everything in my world had stopped. He likes me? like.. like me like me? That couldn't be it. I mean I like him but not like that at least don't think I do I never really consider liking him like that, I mean he's just my best friend But like what if I did like him like that? What am I thinking everyone like Riku he's a dream to most girls but I've only seen him as a friend what was wrong with me it's been obvious all this time wanting me to leave with him. when we always hung out together as kids how could I have been so stupid? 

"(name)?" Riku called out. "Did you hear me?" 

I came back to "Yeah I heard you.... riku, it's I.... just I don't know...what to say.... I mean I've only seen you as a friend I think.... Like you're my best friend con- I jus- I'm sorry I just don't know how I feel" I was lost for all words confused out of my mind did I like him that way, was I ready to confess my thought?

And Riku wasn't really helping he didn't say anything he just sat there, but I could tell in his face that he was sad. I would never want to hurt him but I had to tell him the truth. But how can I tell him the truth if I don't know the truth? 

"Well I guess we Should go back now" he said getting up and throwing his ice cream down the tower. I got up and follower]ed him neither of us saying anything we walked out and back on the street. It was all quite actually when I noticed Riku must have realized this too because he stopped and started looking around. 

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. 

"shhhh" he told me then he got into this attack stance and out of no where he a sword/wing thingy was in his hand.

"Stay closed to me (name)." he said. "What's going on Riku?'' I asked getting scared because honestly everything was going down hill and now he has this sword thing in his hand and being way to serous even for Riku standers. 

"Well well Well." I hard a voice around us but I couldn't find out where it came from. 

"What have we hear Riku it's been way to long" The voice says again so Riku knows who that is? why can't I see them though?

"Axel what are you doing here" riku asked. 

Axel? was that the person that was talking? To what the hell was going on here? "Riku I'm scared" I told him then he looked at me about to say something, but before he could I Screamed because I saw another black misty thingy pop up and a tall red spiky red hair come out of is right behind Riku I pointed that way and riku turn around and next thing I know I faded into darkness.


	3. who are you?

Riku's POV

I looked around frantically for (name) where did she go? Did that asshole Axel take her? If he did where'd he go? How could I let my guard down? damn it, I bet she hates me right now, I have to find her. I should have never taken her here; nothing went as planned. She doesn't like me the way I like her. But I'm sure I could make her like me after all she said she wasn't sure, but now I can't do that because I don't even know where she is and I swear If that asshole Axel touches one hair on her head I'm going to kill him. 

But for now I need to find where he went.

(name) POV

I was out of the darkness within seconds just like before with Riku, But this time I know Riku wasn't here that guy with the red hair took me and ....But where am I now? I looked around the room as all white and it felt empty but I saw stuff in it like a bed and dresser then I looked around and I notice the dude that must have took me wasn't here. I was in this room alone. 

I called out, "Hello. is anyone here? can anyone hear me?"

And that this when the guy with the red hair popped up scaring me from one of those black misty thingy. 

"Well I'm here the's names Axel got it memorized?" He said pointing to his head.

Axel POV

**from earlier***

I swear It's been boring since those 3 kids left to their island. Lately I just wonder the worlds until something big comes up. I like staying in twilight town the most. I have the most memory from her being with Roxas he was always my favorite. but he's been gone more then a year. I miss the days when I was in the organization at least then I had something to do so now i'm just a wonder no where to really go. These days I feel more like a nobody then I ever did there.

I was in town eating some sea salt ice cream by the stand then the man told me "You know I saw someone that you might know his name wa... I can't remember something ku?" the old man said. 

mmh riku was here? That meant something to do I mean every now and then I would go home to radiant garden and hang with the old organization members but hanging out with Riku would be so much more fun I should mess with him a bit. 

I waited in the square since on I had no idea where he really was; which felt like forever until I heard foot steps coming it sounded like two people were coming I looked out and it was Riku but someone was with him. it was a girl but it wasn't Kairi this girl looked much older. and more mature and she was pretty. I had to make it my business to get to know her more.

(name) POV

"Well I'm here I'm here The names Axel got it memorized?" he said pointing to his head. 

'Your name is Axel?" I asked him scares still backing up to a wall, while I looking for anything I could pick up to hit him with. 

"Well actually the names Lea, but no one really calls me that so I'm just Axel." He said looking around the room. Okay so the guys crazy I've been kidnapped by a crazy person with Red hair. 

"Well whoever the hell you are take me back to riku!!" I demanded.

"Oh so demanding don't you want to stay here with me. I promise I'm so much more fun then that old stick in the mud riku." The red head said. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT ALL I WANT TO DO IS SEE RIKU WHERE AM TAKE ME BACK TO HIM!!" I screamed this time and my kidnapper. he just stood there looking at me.

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS AXEL, YOU'RE IN THE ROOM OF A CASTLE IN A PLACE CALLED RADIANT GARDEN, AND WHY HANG AROUND RIKU WHEN YOU CAN HANG ROUND ME" he yelled back at me.

His yell was much louder then mine, and he was smiling the whole time he talked. Great my kidnapper really IS crazy he must be some type of sadistic crazy person who steals poor girls like me and eats them. I'm going to die here, and I never even figured how I could might feel about Riku. Not that I actually like him like that..it's just want to see my bff again. While I was in my own thoughts Axel started walking toward me and I jumped back. "Stay back Or I'll I'll..."

"Easy easy there I'm not going to hurt you I" he said stopping and scratching his head. 

"Then why am I here?" I asked him.

"Look I was just joking around with Riku, I'm one of the good guys we're all on the same side okay" Then he held his hand out to me to pick me of from the corner I was standing in. I looked at him could I trust him? Should I trust him? Should I trust the guy that just kidnap me? Think (Name) think; well maybe if I act nice he'll talk me back to Riku. So I grabbed his hand.I'm going to have to just play alone with him. The strangest happened when I my hand touched his thing I couldn't help but feel a spark from it like ouch it almost hurt but the good kind of hurt. I looked into his green eyes wow and were those things pretty. Wait! What was I thinking pretty eyes ? He kidnapped me and took me to a whole other world I have no businesses thinking about his pretty eyes I get my head together. 

"Okay I'll clam down," I started. "But you have to tell me where is Riku, and why did you take me" I told him as I got up.

"So demanding (hair color)" he said. "Well as to where is Riku most likely still in twilight town and why I told you well because I was bored and I needed something to do." 

"So this is a game for you?" I asked. 

"Well when you put it that way you make me sound like a lonely asshole" he said back. 

"Well you kinda are." I told him he shock his head "Correction (hair color) I'm a lonely jerk only a asshole on the weekend." he said grinning. 

Wow he's irritating and he sounds cocky. "My names not (hair color)." I snapped at him.

"Well I wouldn't call you that If I knew your name (hair color)" he snapped back.

"My name is (name), but my friends call me (NIckname)," I told him he smiled. 

"Nice..."" he said looking up as though he was thinking. "But I think I'm still going to call you (hair color)"

"....Okay whatever, so what do you want?" I asked him.

Then he looked at me like he really didn't know then he looked up " ...You know I'm not sure I've been pretty bored so maybe just some company." 

"Why so lonely if you know Riku just go hang out with him." I said. 

"Well I'd love to but he's kinda to boring for me, he's so serious" 

I guess he had a point about him being boring today was the first time I ever saw him do anything exciting "Besides" Axel continued. "I bet 100 Munny he'll be here real soon looking for his girlfriend." 

"Wait I'm not his girlfriend!" I said quickly A flash of relief left his eyes "Good" he said moving to his bed and sat down.

"What do you mean good?" I asked. 

"Oh It's nothing" he said laying down "Like I said relax he should be here any minute." 

I sat down on the bed thinking about the whole situation. All because I wanted to see different worlds I've been kidnapped and now I have to wait here for my rescue great. I'm sitting with what I'm sure is still a crazy hot crazy person with fire red hair who keeps calling me (hair color). not to mention he is kinda cute......but I have no plans to developing Stockholm syndrome.


	4. lets have some fun

Reader POV

There I sat at the foot of his bed. Axel's bed, this fairy red head kidnapper,

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked him.

He opend his eyes "huh?" he asked me back.

"For Riku to come and save me." I added.

"Oh... I don't know" he responded. 

Great just this was just great "Well do you have anything to eat" I asked pocking his foot with my finger.

"Stop that" He said moving his foot away. "And no I just ate so I'm not hungry" He said.

"Well I am" I told him.

He looked at me rolling his eyes "We can go to the main square where there's food and stuff if you want?"

This might be my chance to escape, if we go out and we're around a lot of people it could be easy.

"Okay" I said getting up. "Lets go Lea!" 

He stopped and looked at me "Lea?" he said looking confused. 

"You said that's you real name right?" I asked, or more like told him.

"Well... yeah, but no one really calls me that" he said. 

I smiled at him, "Well I like Lea better than Axel, so Lea lets go" 

He smiled back getting up and moving his hand then one of those black thingy popped up.

"What is that" I finely asked pointing at the black mist.

"Oh this" Lea said, pointing to it "It's just a portal an easier way to get from A to B."

That would make since now that I think about it. After all it is how I've been to all these worlds and what not. Now that I think about it I've been to one whole new world now I'm in another all in one day.

"What's this world called again lea?" I asked.

"Radiant garden." He said. "But if you don't mind we should be on our way to the market so you can get something to eat." 

I shook my head and headed onto the black mist. Next thing I know we where in this market area, I saw shops all around almost a little like twilight town but I guess bigger. I don't know if felt the same, brighter maybe. Lea was standing next to me smiling out at the world.

"Want some sea salt ice cream?" he asked.

"Duh who doesn't" I said.

Lea laughed. "come on" he said taking my hand. 

Then I thought that might have been the first time I heard him laugh and it was nice. He was pulling me while he ran and I just flowing him. He dragged me all the way to an ice cream stand where this duck was selling Ice cream. and yes I said duck it was so weird.

"How is he doing that?" I whispered to Lea. 

"Doing what?" he asked back.

"Selling Ice cream ...I mean come on It's a duck" I pointed out. I mean it was nothing I ever seen before, I've seen ducks but never human like ducks doing people things. 

Lea scratched his head. "Gee I don't know, never thought about it really, just a strange thing about our world." Hmm strange indeed I thought to myself. but duck or not I still want ice cream.

"Here you go (hair color)" Lea said handing me some Ice cream. I thanked him and him and we both moved to some steps and sat there eating ice cream.

"So tell me something about yourself" Lea asked me.

"Ummm...There's nothing to tell" I told him struggling my shoulders. 

He pushed me "Come on (hair color) I know there's got to be something, where are you from?" he asked.

"Uh...Well i'm from destiny island, and well this is only the second world I've ever been too, I was kidnapped from my friend by a strange guy that wears all black with red hair" I told him teasing him.

He crosses his arms after I said that. "In my defense I was trying to save you from being bored to death. So you're welcome." He said jokingly, "And have you really never been to any other world?"

"Well twilight town was the first time I've ever been to another world." I confessed,"It's all real been confusing, really I had no idea Riku could even go to other worlds like that. He told me he would explain everything to me but he never got the chance, because I got kidnapped by a crazy person who insist on calling me (hair color)."

Lea was looking down with his arms crossed then looked up at me. "Well (Hair color) I'm just going to have to take you around, I think it's time for a field trip." he said grinning a devilish grin.

"I wanna go on a trip." said an unknown voice spoke up.

I looked over to see a girl with blond hair and wearing the same jacket as Lea. I looked back at Lea and he was shaking his head as he look at the girl.

"Larene what are you doing here?" He asked with irritation clearly in his voice.

"I'm just hanging out, and I heard you were over here so I wanted to see you." The girl I could only assume was Larene said.

"Well you're not invited." said Lea to her and she started to pout, "Oh come Axel I'm bored to death." She said.

"Well I have plans with my friend here. So no go find someone else to mess with Larene." Lea tells her turning his back and grabbing my hand To lead me away.

"Who is she" Larene asked with a little anger in her voice. 

"No one you need to worry about" Lea told her pulling me into a portal that led us right back into his bedroom.

Riku POV

I've been looking all around twilight town for them, and I got nothing. So I decided to cheak Radiant Garden that is where he's from, so he must be there. That's when I make a portal to the main square there and saw Larene who used to be the only girl in organization 13 I think her name was larxene I bet she knew so I run up to her. "hey larxene!" I yell at her.

She turns around and looks at me "What do you want?" She snap.

"Have you seen Axel?" I asked her. She looks up in the sky "Yeah I saw the jerk he ran off with some girl."

So she did see her with him. "do you know where they went?" I asked her 

"Nope not a clue" she said then disappeared. So at least I have a lead, for now I'm going to see what Leon knows I need to be able to get to (your name). If he doesn't know, I'll go find her myself. Nothings going to stop me.

Axel POV

So we just left the main square Irene was out there trying to talk I swear that girl can never take a hint I don't like her like that. I actually don't like her at all she's way to irritating. and then she tried getting all in my business with (name),so I brought us back to my room, she was still holing my hand from when I grabbed her to get out of there. and I couldn't help but to remember how I felt a spark when I first took her hand from earlier when she was freaking out from my prank.

"So who was she?" (name) asked.

"who?" I asked dumbly.

"The girl that was just talking to you." she replied. oh she was talking about Larene.

"Oh nobody."..Ha that's actually pretty funny nobody I smiled to myself.

"oh...'' She said looking confused I guess because of my responds.

"Umm..." she went further to say "What are we going to do now?'' she was walking around my room now looking at stuff on my dresser going by my window. 

"Well I did say we were going to visit some other worlds didn't I" I told her walking up to her she took a few steps back. I hope she's not afraid of me cause that's the last thing I want"

"Ummm...I think I've had enough world traveling for today" she said.

"Nope there's no way I'm taking no for a answer." I told her she had a great chance here I'll take her to any place she wanted and then some I just kinda want her to like me "So where do you wanna go first. Underwater, or in a never ending Halloween town, or lets get stranded in somewhere with a lot of sand?" I asked her.

"Wow that sounds like a lot but I really don't want to go anywhere else Lea" she said.

"But I said I'm not taking no for an answer you're coming with me. Now I'm being nice and letting you choose but if you don't I'll pick for us." I told her.

She folded her arms and sat down on my bed and was pouted "I'm not going anywhere." she said. Wow could she be annoying.

I walked up to her "You'll thank me later" and I pick her up She starts screaming to put her down but I just told her "No can do you brought this own yourself and now were going to Halloween town." I said making a portal and walking through it. With the cute little energetic (hair color) punching me to put her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading xoxo


	5. This wasn't supposed to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter sorry it's taken so long

Reader POV

I've been taken hostage... again. This that Axel jerk pulled me over his shoulders and went through one of his portals, and just like before seconds past and we were in a new place. 

This one was way different then before though It was dark, unlike the other to towns the sun was out but here it was all dark; everything here just felt creepy. Just then Lea put me down.

"Welcome to Halloween town (name)" Lea said taking a bow and pointing out to some trees, they even had a dark old and creepy feel to them. What was with this place?

"By the way" Lea started, "I love the new look." he pointed to me. 

That's when I looked down at my outfit It was a totally different outfit I had on my school uniform at fist but now my cloths were grey and black with patches of other shades for grey on it. My shoes were black everything was just dark. 

Then I looked up at Lea, he was still in his black ridiculous coat.

"What the hell? What happened to my cloths? and why didn't you change?" I asked him.

"Well that's a thing about different worlds you gotta change a little to blend in. plus black goes with everything." he said grinning. 

"So you changed my cloths how? You so me naked!?" I yelled at him.

"Oh it wasn't like that, it was more of a ....magical thing." he said shrugging.

 

"Anyway lets go, we'll walk from here." He said holding his hand out.

"I'm not a kid I know how to walk, I can just follow you." I told him.

Lea shock his head and put his hand down "Whatever Lets go" and he turned and started walking away and I followed him. 

The place had dark looking trees everywhere and the houses where gloomy and now that I thought about I didn't really see anyone here it was just like a dead graveyard.

"Where is everybody" I asked Lea walking closer to him, honesty this place was giving me chills.

"I don't know there's never really that many people here." he answered "Why are you scared?" he asked grinning.

"psst no." I said. denying the uneasy feeling I was getting about the place.

Lea chucked "Well you holding on to my arm would say other wise." 

That's when I realized I was actually holding on to his arm I don't even remember grabbing him. I quickly let him go and just turned my head. What's wrong with me? Get it together.

"Awe it's okay to be scared, I'll protect you." I heard him say.

I rolled my eyes he's way to cocky but still even though he kidnapped me I can't help but.. Like him.. in like this strange way.

"Whatever" I say wanting to change the subject, "So what are we doing here?" 

Thats when lea stopped walking "Were getting a good view for the Halloween parade.....and this looks like the perfect view" He said pointing up to one of the dark looking trees. I stared at him wondering if was he serious.

"Yup (name) were climbing the tree or I could just carry you the whole way." he said leaning his head to my face.

I felt my whole face heated up "I'm sure I can handle it" I say backing up from him and moving to the tree. I needed get space from him.

I started to climb it; I think I got up to the middle, then I heard branch that I was holding on to snap and just when I know was about to be a pain Lea caught me.

"You gotta be careful (Name)." he said then he jumped up on the tree to a decent branch and sat me down and he sat next to me

"um...thanks" I told him.

"Quite it's about to start." he told me putting his finger on my mouth, then pointing towards some nose. That's when I saw these people and some other type of creatures walking up singing and even saw a tall skinny skeleton, and that's when I understood.

"Ooh everything is Halloween here" I said joyfully. 

Lea raised his eyebrow "You just now got that?" 

"Well yeah, I didn't know after all this is still new to me." I said pouting.

Lea started laughing "If you say so."

We sat there just watching the creatures perform I'm calling them creatures now because I'm not sure if any of those things are actual people.

After awhile of watching Lea turned to me "Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah I actually am..." I told him honestly this was pretty fun, "But I haven't forgiven you for kidnapping me yet." I said playfully pouting. 

"Oh come on you know this is the funniest thing you've ever done. as a matter of fact you should be thanking me." he told me. 

"Ha" I laughed out loud. "I've done fun things in my life."

"Oh yeah like what?" he teased.

"I once...ugh I did something." I started. God, my life was boring.

"See that's what I mean best day of your life." he said crossing his arms like he made a good point.

"Okay..I'll admit it's not that bad." I admitted to him," but you still kidnapped me."

Then lea stood up and took my hand making me stand up on this tree branch, "ok (name) I'm sorry for kidnapping you." he said looking straight into my eyes. 

"um..Well.." I'm not sure if it was the fact that I was up in the air on a branch of a 100 year old tree, or if it was the fact that looking into his eyes I felt hypnotized; That I couldn't talk, but wow. were his green eyes something. And his purple tear drops underneath them just added to them. "You're forgiven" I told him.

"Good. Now you owe me." he said smiling

"Wait owe you what?" I asked.

Lea sat back down "I don't know yet, but you owe me I gave you the best day of you're life." He said. "if that's not a gift that needs to be paid off I don't know what is.'' 

I shock my head and sat back down but closer to him "Your logic is strange." I told him. 

I think the parade was about over but me and Lea just sat there I felt him looking at me but I didn't dear look back at him. Because of all of these feelings I've started feeling for him. It was crazy. I don't know anything about him. I mean sure he seemed friendly but that's all I really knew about the redhead I was setting next to.

Just then he took my hand and was holding it. I turned to look at him but he was just focused on the parade he didn't say anything and neither did I. I didn't move my hand either I kept holding his hand enjoying every moment of it.

Riku POV

Leon didn't know anything. damn this was getting hard. but I talked to some of those old organization members and they told me where Axel rooms was. 

So that's where I am now waiting until he gets back. When I see her I'm going to have to talk to her about us, I don't have any idea why I didn't say anything else when I first told her I liked her. I should just tried to kiss her.

So she'd know how I felt. I just need to know how she felt for me. I mean whole time I was in darkness All I could think of was her and Sora and Kairi. and Sora and Kairi have always loved each other, natural me and (name) belong together.

Axel POV

We sat on the tree looking at the moon. the parade had been over with. But I was still holding her hand I didn't want to say anything, knowing I'd just say something stupid that would upset her; But she didn't say anything ether. 

Could it be that she felt the same way about me in the little time we've known each other? Her hand is warm, and I start to think about her and her (eye color) She made me feel like everything is right. She makes me feel like warm inside, like roxas did. like I'm not alone anymore. it was weird. 

"Tell me something about you Lea." (name) asked out of no where.

But what should I tell her my past is all kinds of messed ups, I don't want to say something and she'll end up hating me for everything I've done, but I'd hate to lie to her...I could just say nothing. So I just just keep looking in the sky trying to ignore her, but I can feel her staring at me still holding my hand.

"hmm? Axel?" she asked again. i signed she wasn't going to give.

"Well I used to be a nobody" I told her. still not looking at her "But i'm not anymore I'm a whole person with a heart and everything now." I said looking at her this time. she was looking like she had a lot on her mind.

"Why do I get the feeling theres way more to that story." she asked. Ha, she had no idea 

"Well that's because there is (name)."

"hey you said my name!" she said smiling. Wow and was it beautiful.

"Well you said Axel earlier, Plus i've been saying your name for awhile now you just now realized it." I told her.

She looked back into the sky "Huh I didn't I."then she yawned.

"Getting tired?" I asked her.

"just a little" she said nodding.

"Well I guess that's enough adventuring for today.....do you wanna go back home?" I asked her. I mean she's been out with me all day and I don't want her to think i'm selfish and want to keep her all to myself even though that is exactly what I wanted to do, Plus I'm sure we'll see each other again.

"Yeah I guess i am ready to go home.....You're not going to wait until Riku comes and finds me anymore?" she asked. Did that mean she really wanted to stay?

"Honestly I think he's a little slow and you need you rest so we can go back to radiant garden and if he doesn't come by night fall there I'll take you back to destiny island myself." 

She nodded getting and started to act like she was balancing on the branch we had been sitting on. I got up to and just when she was about to lose her balance I caught her.

Looking into her beautiful (Eye color) Eyes "careful." I said. she started to blush and looked away.

I turned my head and made a portal "Lets go I told her and she followed me into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading Xoxo


End file.
